


Something Just Like This

by Scarlet_Streak



Series: Overwatch Songfics [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, But Jack is afraid he's forcing her into something, Comfort, Cuddling, F/M, Female Reader, First Date, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, I mean I hope Humor, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack gets insecure, Kisses, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Limited, Reader is Nervous, Reader works for Jack as an assistant, Romance, Songfic, Songfic is the second chapter, You know what happens, dinner date, emotional issues, so does reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Streak/pseuds/Scarlet_Streak
Summary: She's been the Strike Commander's assistant for almost a year, long enough to get past his larger-than-life facade. She has to admit that she's fallen for him. Who wouldn't? But now she finds out that her feelings aren't as unrequited as she thought they were. Can it possibly work out for them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in the tags, the songfic chapter (based on the song Something Just Like This) is the second chapter, but I hope you enjoy the first one! Please let me know if you have any constructive criticism for the story!
> 
> Edit: Someone reported me for copyright infringement, so all my songfics have to lose most of the lyrics

As Jack Morrison paces around his office dictating his report for the UN council, (Y/N) tries desperately to focus on his words instead of his voice. She’d liked him for a while now, probably since her first day of work, which was almost a year ago. Honestly, who wouldn’t? The Strike Commander makes for an impressive, larger-than-life figure. He’s kind, brave, and charismatic, all good qualities in a leader. 

And then there’s the rest of him. Strong build, slightly tousled blond hair, brilliant blue eyes, and a smile that makes (Y/N)’s heart melt every time gets to she sees it. And then there’s— “(Y/N)? Are you listening?”

“Yes, sir! You were talking about the new protocols you’re proposing to the council to help prevent a repetition of the Belgium mission.” The commander stops pacing, and turns to face her, grinning. “Ok, good. Just wanted to check since you looked… distracted. Let me see what you’ve got so far.” 

He crosses the room to stand behind her chair, leaning slightly over her back to read the lines of text screen. (Y/N) tries her best not to move, knowing that, if she shifts just slightly in one direction, she’ll bump into him. After a few unnaturally long seconds, he lets out a grunt of approval. “This all looks good. Nice work, (Y/N).”

“Thank you, sir.” He walks back to his chair and sits down, putting his feet up on the desk and leaning back. “You should be about to take your lunch break, right?” 

Over the past few weeks, those words, or something similar, have slowly become their signal that the commander needs to take a break of his own. She quickly responds, “Now that you mention it, sir, it is getting very close to lunchtime. Do you want me to bring you anything?”

“Coffee, please. And maybe a sandwich.”

“Any preference on the sandwich?”

“You know what I like. Surprise me.” That means a BLT with mayo, hold the mustard. “Got it, sir. I’ll be back in an hour.”

He stretches, closing his eyes. “Maybe you can take a little longer, if you want.” (Y/N) can’t help but smile. “Two hours, then?”

He nods without opening his eyes. She opens the door and closes it quietly behind her. He’s sound asleep when she gets back, but she was expecting that. (Y/N) places his coffee, which she put in a to-go cup with a stopper, and his sandwich, neatly wrapped in a white napkin, on his desk, and returns to her seat, setting a timer for 30 minutes. After that half an hour passes, she gets up and walks over to his desk, hesitantly reaching out to tap his shoulder. “Sir?”

At (Y/N)’s touch and the sound of her voice, the commander starts slightly. He reluctantly opens his eyes and swings his legs off the table. He looks at the coffee and wrapped sandwich, then at (Y/N), and a tired smile crosses his face. He says almost to himself. “At least it’s not a bad way to wake up.” He then directly addresses her. “Thank you for waking me up. Oh, and lunch too. I’ll eat this quickly, and then we can get back to work.” Almost 10 minutes later, he’s back to pacing and dictating his message to the UN Council.

When (Y/N) comes in a few weeks later, the commander is at his desk reading a holopad. He looks up and smiles at her. “Good morning, (Y/N).”

“Good morning, commander. New mission report?” He nods, the smile on his face widening. “Jesse just turned this in. Thought I could use a good start to the morning.”

Jesse McCree’s mission reports are always good for a laugh. He’s a good storyteller, with a tendency to hilariously exaggerate his own accomplishments. Obviously, his mission reports are always accompanied by a second, more succinct report. (Y/N) can’t keep the excitement out of her voice as she attempts to nonchalantly ask, “What’s the classification level of the mission?”

“Very low. You can have it when I’m done.” (Y/N) settles down at her own desk and starts to go through her tasks and paperwork. However, her focus eventually starts to drift as the commander beings to laugh, a low, rough sound. His eyes gleam with amusement as he shakes his head. She knows she probably shouldn’t stare for too long, but it isn’t often that she gets to see him this relaxed. It’s nice to hear him laugh. “You ok, (Y/N)?” Oops. He’s looking at her, his expression equal parts worry and warmth. “What do you mean, sir?”

“You were just staring off into space, so I thought something might be off.”

“Was I? I guess I’m just tired.” She fakes a small yawn, returning to her own work. (Y/N) can feel his eyes on her for a few moments, then hears the shift of his chair as he returns to reading.

When she comes in the next morning, there’s a cup of coffee on her desk, with a sticky note on it:

(Y/N),

You can always ask me for the day off if you feel like you’re overworking yourself. I’m pretty sure I can handle a day or two of my own paperwork.

Commander Jack Morrison

She looks over to where he’s already working quietly at his desk, and smiles. For the next few weeks, there’s always coffee on her desk in the mornings, sometimes accompanied by a glazed donut. It makes her smile every time. Almost a month later, they’re going through their usual routine of work when (Y/N) comes across an unusually large stack of paperwork. She looks at the stack in horror, knowing that it will take hours of consecrated work, even if they both worked to get it finished. The commander looks at it from his desk with equal levels of disgust. “That looks like it’s going to take a team effort.”

“I have to agree, sir.” He gets up, walking over and picking up about half the stack. “No time like the present, right?”

They work through their lunch break, and all the way up until an hour or so past sundown, but the paperwork is finally done. (Y/N) puts her head down on her desk, Jack leans back in his chair. “I’d say that was some good work…” that’s when (Y/N)’s stomach decides to loudly make its presence know. She immediately sits up, her face turning red. “Sorry, sir. Missed lunch to work on that stupid pile.”

“Don’t worry about it, (Y/N). I could use some food too.” His face suddenly becomes thoughtful. “Hey, (Y/N)?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Since I’m mostly responsible for you missing lunch, could I maybe take you to dinner?” He must’ve misread the look of surprise on her face, because he immediately follows that with, “Completely professionally of course. Unless you’d like to not to be. Either way, I’ll buy dinner.” She smiles, trying not to let any excitement creep into her voice. “So, my options are dinner as coworkers or a date?”

He nods. “And it’s entirely up to you. I won’t be mad about your decision.” It takes her almost no time to make her decision. “I’d be happy to go out to dinner with you, sir!”

A grin lights up his face. “Just call me Jack, then. ‘Sir’ or ‘Commander’ doesn’t sound right for the situation. I’ll pick you up at 7?”

“That sounds perfect, si— Jack.” He gives her another smile, and gets up from his desk. “Sounds like a plan.”

He walks to the office door, and pauses for a second. “Oh, and wear something nice. I’ve waited too long to ask you out to not go all out.” She’s not sure how all out you can go with only an hour or two of advanced notice, but she’s interested to see what he comes up with. “Nice clothes. Got it.”

And then he’s gone, the door closing behind him. (Y/N) stays seated, trying to process what just happened. The commander has wanted to ask her out on a date. The commander just asked her on a dinner date. She’s going on a date with Strike Commander Jack Morrison. Then she’s up out of her seat. “Why am I still sitting? I have a date!”

She tries to balance hurrying to be on time with trying to put in enough effort to look nice. A simple (Whatever Color Looks Best On You) dress with black flats and light yet flattering makeup. At 7 o’clock sharp, the commander is at her door, a small bouquet of flowers in hand. His hair is still in its normal, tousled state, but (Y/N) recognizes his clothing as his dress uniform, which she has to admit looks good on him. He waits for her to put the flowers he brought in water, then offers her his arm. “Shall we?” His tone is playful, and his bright blue eyes seem to sparkle. She really hopes her face isn’t as red as it feels. “Lead the way, Jack.”

The two of them keep their heads down as they leave the base, hoping to be seen by as few people as possible; the rumor mill doesn’t need any more material. Once they’re outside, Jack leads her to a navy blue car parked not far from the entrance to the building. After that, there’s a short car ride, during which Jack refuses to tell her where he’s taking her “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then let it be a surprise.” It’s only a few more minutes before the car stops. Jack gets out first to open the door for her, a slightly old-fashioned gesture that (Y/N) finds incredibly endearing. Then she gets a good look at where he brought her. “Jack?”

He hums in response. “This place is incredibly expensive.”

“I’m aware.”

“And it’s incredibly hard to get reservations.” He looks her in the eyes, his voice serious. “(Y/N), there’s only one abuse of my power or my name that I knowingly allow, and that’s when it gets me reservations at a fancy restaurant to impress my date.” 

He keeps it together until the last bit, where his voice starts to become playful again, and she shoves his shoulder lightly. “You didn’t need to do that.” His response is another grin. Soon they’re seated at a table, looking over the menu. (Y/N) finally lets herself be nervous. She’s on a date with her boss, who’s also basically her celebrity crush. “You doing ok?”

He’s adorable when he’s worrying for no reason. She tries to give him a smile. “Of course I am. Just a little nervous.”

“Why are you nervous?” She thinks her reason should be fairly obvious. “It doesn’t matter.”

(Y/N) stands up. “I’ll be right back.” Before he can say anything, she walks quickly to the restroom. She stands in front of the sink for a few seconds, trying to collect her thoughts. She’s afraid of messing whatever this is up. (Y/N) knows that Jack isn’t the kind of person to fire someone over a bad date. She just needs to calm down, go back out there, and enjoy herself. (Y/N) takes a deep breath, then goes back to her table. The first thing she notices is that a waitress, a young woman, is lingering at the table trying to talk to Jack. The second thing she notices is his expression. It’s the same one he uses at events or during interviews: a polite, reserved smile, and eyes that clearly say, “Help me.” She makes her way back to her seat as quickly as possible. “Sorry, Jack, I just needed a moment.”

The relief on his face is evident as Jack reaches across the table to grab her hand. “It’s fine, (Y/N). I completely understand.”

The waitress looks slightly crestfallen, but immediately recovers, giving (Y/N) a smile. “You’re a very lucky woman to get a date with him.” (Y/N) laughs. “Oh, I know. I’m surprised he even managed to have time for it.”

With that, the waitress takes their orders and leaves them in peace. Jack slumps down into his chair, releasing her hand. “Perfect timing, as usual.”

“Well, if I’d have known that would happen, I wouldn’t have left. Is it always like that?”

“Well, considering that I haven’t gotten a marriage proposal, I’d say this is actually one of my better night’s out.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure yet. The guy at the front desk is still eyeing you. I thought he was going to pass out when we walked in!” A real smile returns to Jack face as he begins to laugh. “That would be an awkward event for our date, wouldn’t it?”

The rest of the evening is uneventful yet pleasant, with easy conversation and delicious food. Jack manages to be both forward and polite at the same time, giving her compliments while not pushing any boundaries. After the bill is paid, the two of them start towards the door. However, one of the restaurant employees stops them, addressing Jack. “Sir, there are some people out there who want to talk to you. We tried to get them to leave, but they were very insistent.” Jack’s shoulders fall slightly. “Let me guess, they have cameras and want an interview.”

“Yes, sir. We can try to sneak you two out the back if you want?” (Y/N) quickly interjects, “No, it’ll just make everything more suspicious. Let’s just go out the front.”

Jack opens the door for her, and she’s immediately bombarded with flashes and voices. (Y/N) freezes up, until she feels a warm hand slip into hers. “Just hold on to me and keep walking. I’ll handle it.”

Jack begins to guide them through the crowd, clearing a small path for them to get through. He answers questions calmly and succinctly, that same polite, reserved expression from earlier on his face. They make it to the car, and he opens the door for her. Moments later, they’re driving back to base, and (Y/N) sees Jack relax again. He smiles ruefully and shakes his head. “That could have gone better.”

“It was just fine! I had a great time.” 

“Really?”

“Of course I did! Though maybe next time we should stay on base.” He looks at her, surprised. “Next time?”

“I mean if there is a next time. I’d want there to be a next time, I don’t know if you do.” Her eyes are glued to her shoes as her cheeks heat up. It’s quiet for a few minutes. Then Jack’s voice startled her out of her embarrassment. “I’d love for there to be a next time.”

“Oh. Good.” She’s not sure what else to say. The car pulls to a stop in front of the base, and they both get out. Jack walks her back to the room, and they stand at the door. (Y/N) feels incredibly nervous again; she doesn’t know what he expects her to do. “Thank you for the date, Jack. I had a great time.”

“Me too.” She hesitates a second, then decides to just go for it. (Y/N) stands up on her toes slightly, putting a hand on his shoulder and kisses his cheek. She feels him stiffen slightly, but, when she pulls away, he’s smiling at her. (Y/N) quickly says, “Good night,” and takes a step back towards her door, feeling a bit like an idiot. What if that was the wrong thing to do? “Hey, wait.”

She turns back, expecting some sort of reprimand. Instead, she receives a kiss on her forehead. “Good night, (Y/N). I’ll see you in the morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the songfic chapter! As you might have guessed from the title, the song in this story is Something just Like This, by the Chainsmokers, featuring Coldpay. I really want to thank my editor @coffee_crab for helping me with this chapter, especially since she had to type a large portion of the end for me after I hurt my wrist. Seriously, she's awesome, so go check her out. I hope you enjoy the ending of this story! If you have any other characters you'd want to see me write a songfic for, let me know in the comments!

It turns out there was a next date, and one after that. In a few weeks, the two of them were officially dating. It was complicated, especially trying to keep work and personal life separate. The hardest part for (Y/N) was having to decide what Jack might need from her during a certain situation: his girlfriend or his assistant. She did her best to keep the two roles separate; work time was for work. About six months later, (Y/N) comes into work, only to be stopped at the office door by Athena. “Miss (L/N), I thought it best to inform you that the Strike Commander did not leave his office yesterday.” A slight feeling of concern overtakes her. “Really? Usually he’s out of the office as quickly as possible.”

“I know that that behavior is odd, which is why I thought I should tell you.” It does explain why she didn’t see him at all after work yesterday. “You should also know that I have no indication that Commander Morrison slept last night.”

(Y/N) sighs, shaking her head. “Not again. He can’t keep working himself like this. Thank you for letting me know, Athena. I’ll see if I can get him to take a break.”

“Of course, Miss (L/N). Good luck.” (Y/N) takes a deep breath, and then pushes open the door. Jack looks up from his desk, dark shadows visible under his eyes. He’s still wearing his dress uniform from his meeting with the UN council from yesterday, though it looks more wrinkled than it did before. “Good morning, (Y/N).”

It’s decision time. What does Jack need from her right now? As she looks over his tired, stressed face and slumped frame, her choice is made very simple. She takes a few hesitant steps towards his desk. “Jack, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” He refuses to meet her eyes. She takes another step forward. “Jack, please don’t lie to me.”

“I told you, nothing’s wrong. I just… had work to do.” She crosses her arms. “Look me in the eyes and say that again.”

Jack looks up at her. “I’m…” He looks down at his desk and covers his face with his hands. “I swear I’m fine. Let’s just work.” (Y/N) finally loses her patience. She walks quickly to the other side of the desk, turning his chair around to face her. “Jack Morrison, you’re going to tell me what’s wrong with you now, or I’m going to go get someone who won’t be as nice as me.”

He looks like he wants to argue, but instead he stands up, causing her to take a few steps back. He reaches towards her and grabs her by the shoulders, pulling her up against him. His hand travels up to her chin, tilting her head back as he leans down and drags her forward into a hard kiss. He pulls away, staring at her, a conflicted expression etched into his face. “Say no to me?” She just stares at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he means. “Jack, what—”

“Just do it, please?” He leans in to kiss her again, and she puts a hand on his chest, pushing him back. “No, Jack, we need to talk about this.”

His shoulders sag with relief, and Jack falls back into his chair. “Thank you.”

(Y/N) puts her hands on her hips. “What exactly are you thanking me for?” He hesitates, as if he’s trying to find the right words. “Jack, what’s bothering you?”

“You don’t feel obligated to date me, do you? You’re not staying because you’re afraid I’ll fire you or something like that if you tell me no?” Oh. “Of course not! Where did you get that idea?”

“I don’t know.” He leans forward, putting his head in his hands. “I just… I really care about you, (Y/N), and I don’t want you to be with me just because you’re afraid of me.”

She’s been worried about this. Of course, people have been talking about them. Someone who’s in the public spotlight as much as Jack is can’t do anything without rumors about them. She’d just hoped that maybe the two of them could stay above it. Obviously, it had finally gotten to him. “Jack, look at me.” He does, and she sees the uncertainty in those blue eyes. “What do I need to do to prove to you that I’m here because I want to be?”

“I’m not sure.” He looks defeated. (Y/N) doesn’t know what to do. Then, an idea hits her. “Commander Morrison, I would like to tender my resignation.”

The surprise on his face is evident as she continues. “I can find a different job. My resume is good enough. Or you can transfer me to a different department. So, what’s it going to take?” He’s quiet for a second. Suddenly, he’s standing again, and (Y/N) finds herself engulfed in a tight hug. “I would like to respectfully deny your request.”

She returns the gesture, relieved. “Thank you, sir.” As he sits back down again, she sits on his desk, and he turns his chair to face her. “So, what brought that on? I thought we’d agreed at the beginning that I was always free to end this if I wanted to.” Jack sighs. “It’s stupid. I was stressed, and I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“Try me.”

_I've been reading books of old_

As he speaks, he’s very careful not to meet her eyes. “We lost another squad last night. I wasn’t involved with the mission itself, barely knew what it was even about, but I feel responsible. Everyone thinks I’m supposed to be this amazing hero of a leader, but…” Jack hangs his head. “I can’t understand what you see in me.”

  _The legends and the myths_

She stares at him, more than a little stunned by his words. “How do you not know what I see in you?” She reaches out, running her fingers through his blond hair. “You’re kind, handsome, and incredibly brave. You work harder than everyone else I know, and I’ve never seen you let anyone down without having already given it your all. You don’t need to put on that larger than life mask with me.” 

His eyes didn’t leave her face while she was talking. (Y/N) removes her hand from his hair, letting it brush down the side of his face. Then Jack speaks. “I’m sorry I didn’t trust you.” He brings his much larger hand up to cover hers, holding it against his cheek. “The idea just got inside my head. I couldn’t stand the possibility of that, especially on top of everything else I’ve been told to handle. The UN council has been on my back all week, and—” 

“I know. It’s alright.” He smiles at her for the first time that day as he gently moves her hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles before releasing her hand.

 _And_ clearly _I don't see myself upon that list_

“Jack, I can promise you that there’s no one I’d rather be with right now. I know it feels like nobody ever sees past that facade you have to wear in public, but…” She debates her next words, butterflies rising up in her stomach as she thinks them through carefully.

“I fell in love with Jack, not the Strike Commander.” (Y/N) sees his entire body freeze as he processes her words, and immediately feels like she’s made some sort of mistake.

She gets up off the desk, and starts towards the his door. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have— I mean, I should have waited until— I’m so stupid.” (Y/N) can feel her eyes prickle with tears as her cheeks heat up. She shouldn’t have said that. There’s no way he could feel the same way. 

Suddenly a hand grabs a hold of her wrist, spinning (Y/N) around Jack, who’s grinning ear to ear. “Give a guy a chance to respond after you go dropping that on him, will you?” He pulls her in close, letting his other arm wrap around her, resting against the small of her back. She lets her head rest against his chest for a moment. “I love you too, sweetheart.” She smiles as his free hand tilts her head back so she’s staring into those brilliant blue eyes, which are full of warmth and affection. He chuckles as he leans in, pressing his lips onto hers. He pulls away and presses another kiss to her forehead, whispering again, “I love you too.”

(Y/N) just hugs him tightly in response, burying her face in his chest so that he can’t see how red her face is. She steps slightly away from him after a moment, clearing her throat. “Sir. I would like to request the day off.” Jack smiles. “Request accepted, (Y/N).”

She smiles, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him again. “I’d like you to take the day off with me, Jack.” He frowns slightly. “(Y/N), you know I can’t—!”

She cuts him off, grabbing the knot of his tie and pulling him down into another kiss. She steps away, a smug look on her face. “Or I could get Angela in here and have her tell you to to take the day off.” He swallows and chuckles nervously. “No, that won’t be necessary. I’ll take the day off.”

(Y/N) giggles, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. “Thank you, Jack. Now, come on.” She grabs his hand, dragging him into the hallway and towards his room. “You need to go to sleep now. Athena told me that you were up all night working.”

“You’ll stay, right?” She looks back and sees the hopeful expression on his face. “Of course I will. Someone needs to make sure you don’t try to sneak off and go back to work on your day off!”

“Alright, that’s fair.” They reach his room, and Jack types in the entry code as (Y/N) releases his hand. “Alright, I’m going to go to my room and change quickly.”

She starts in the direction of her own room, but is stopped by a hand on her wrist. “You could just borrow something of mine?”

“Nothing you own would fit me, Jack.” He thinks for a second, then releases her wrist. “Just stay here for a second.”

Jack disappears into his room, then returns with a small black bundle, which he tosses to her with yet another hopeful expression on his face. (Y/N) realizes it’s one of his shirts. He’s not going to let go of this until he gets his way, is he? “Ok, fine, but I’ll still need to go change.” He grins at her, very pleased with himself. “Alright. I’ll wait.”

She hurries to her own room, where she changes out of her work clothes into the shirt and a pair of sweats, then comes back. (Y/N) knocks on the door, and Jack opens it. He’s also changed into casual clothes. She steps past him and grabs his hand, dragging him over to his bed. “You’re going to sleep now.”

She gently pushes him over onto the bed and watches him get comfortable, about to walk to the other side to get into bed herself when he grabs her wrist and pulls her down with him. She laughs as her body hits the mattress and he rolls over, his arms wrapped tightly around her. He kisses the crown of her head, letting his lips linger there for a moment before nuzzling his face into her shoulder. He mumbles a quiet “I love you,” and before she knows it he’s asleep. “I love you too, Jack.”


End file.
